Las innecesarias aventuras de los Hive Five
by Nimphy
Summary: Remasterizacion del fic. Cuenta la vida de los HIVE5 algun tiempo antes de Lightspeed. Esta centrado en Jinx x Billy pero es bastante general. Es humor antes que nada. El fic esta detenido temporalmente y esperamos reanudarlo pronto.
1. Los flotaflotas asesinos

Era un dia tranquilo de verano, faltaban 254 dias para la primavera... Entonces se me ocurriС que de repente cayo un meteorito del tamaЯo de la cabeza de un chihuahua en una fabrica de fuegos artificiales...

En otra zona de la ciudad, estaba un centro comercial concurrido con alegre gentecita haciendo las compras navideЯas, a pesar que aun estaban en septiembre... Ya saben como es esto, los centro comerciales siempre ponen los adornos con una obscenamente pronunciada anticipaciСn. En ese momento los HIVE decidieron que ese lugar seria la victima de hoy. Primero fueron al patio de comidas y arrasaron con todo, especialmente Mamut. Luego decidieron que seria divertido molestar a la gente. Mientras empujaban a los promotores de los celulares por las escaleras mecanicas que van para arriba y destrozaban la aldea navideЯa, un grupo de niЯos se acerco a Kyd Wykkyd, todos creyendo que se trataba de BATMAN. En un momento por accidente incendiaron la aldea navideЯa, y viendo que se acercaban los guardias decidieron correr por sus vidas. Los titanes no aparecieron porque estaban demasiado ocupados apagando el incendio provocado por el meteorito que cayo en la fabrica de fuegos artificiales.

Al dia siguiente decidieron ir a molestar a una piscina privada, de la zona de los ricachones.  
A Gizmo no lo dejaron pasar porque lucia como un niЯo (en teoria es un niЯo) asi que a el lo mandaron a esas pelopinchos para bebes. El resto del equipo entro sin ningun problema: Los chicos se metieron en la piscina mientras Jinx se dedicaba a tomar sol. Por algun motivo arrojaron pizza a la piscina. Segundos mas tarde les da la locura y empiezan a hacer idioteces y golpearse con flota-flotas, y a salpicar adrede a todos los ricachones posible. Jinx no notС lo que estaba pasando. Entonces... Una camioneta se dirige a toda velocidad hasta la piscina, de ella bajan un monton de ninjas discapacitados y matan a todos con pistolas de agua. Luego de ese demencial e innecesario agregado, los HIVE continuaron molestando como si nada, y entonces por las constantes quejas de los ricachones, vienen muchos salvavidas. Les piden que por favor paren que "estan en una zona residencial de gente de mucha clase" Los HIVE no les hicieron el menor caso, sino que PH le da un buen golpe con el flotaflota al salvavidas lider, haciendo que este caiga en la piscina, y empieza la gran pelea!! Salvavidas (eran tres o cuatro) contra los cinco HIVE FIVE!! A todo esto, llega el tipo ricachon dueЯo de todo ese lugar... y a los HIVE no se les ocurre mejor que hacerse los santitos y decir que los salvavidas tienen toda la culpa. El ricachon por un inexplicable motivo (talvez estaba aburrido) decidio creerles y acto seguido despidiС a los salvavidas, quienes les hicieron un encantador ademan con el dedo medio a los HIVE, que le dijeron al ricachon: ⌠VИ?!! VИ?!! Son pura maldad!! Protejanos de esos desquiciados!! T-T■ El ricachon entonces los invita a su casa a tomar la leche... No, chiste Los invita a una cena de gala (osea cena elegante, osea comida gratis). Luego los HIVE fueron a buscar a Jinx para contarle, e idear un plan para hacerse amigos del ricachon. A continuaciСn buscaron a Gizmo, estaba peleando con un nene de 4 aЯos por el protector solar para niЯos factor 400 a prueba de agua, rayos UV, rayos gama, rayos X y de paso tambien te cura el cancer y hace que salgan tus numeros en la loterМa.  
Al dia siguiente se estaban preparando para ir a la gala. Billy no tiene nada mas parecido a un traje que esas playeras con la imagen de un frac estampadas. Por un motivo que no conocemos, comentС a nadie en especial, que, si de el dependiera, irМa en calzoncillos. Nadie necesitaba escuchar esto, asi que todos decidieron retroceder unos cuantos centМmetros. Kyd Wykkyd se puso una de las camisas estilo gСtico de cuello alto que siempre usa cuando esta de civil. хsta era color rojo navideЯo con mangas, botones y cuello negros. Mamut no podia hacer mucho tampoco, solo se puso una camisa (si, pantalones tambien, obvio... ╛╛) normal. Private Hive y Gizmo estaban listos hace horas, solo se habian vestido de negro. Todos estaban esperando a Jinx, que estuvo toda la tarde arreglАndose en su habitaciСn. Cuando finalmente saliС ya tenian como dos horas de retraso para la cena, pero parece que la espera valiС la pena, Jinx estaba muy linda: tenМa un strapless negro (como el de Argent)y una falda color beige con un diseЯo de telaraЯa en negro (es la falda de una de las cuatro chicas del video ⌠Call me when you╢ re sober■ de Evanescence). A Billy se le caМa la baba cuando la vio asi, y los demas tuvieron una reaccion similar por dentro, pero supieron disimular. Jinx se puso un poco roja, asi que fingiС y gritС: -QuИ!! Ya son las once??!! Que esperan, idiotas?? Vamos!!!

Por si se hicieron los malos y no leyeron el subtitulo, les recuerdo que esta es la versiСn remasterizada. Eso significa que el fic es viejo, ya fue hecho, y esta entero; asi que, si no lo continuo en algun tiempo (ya sea porque no lo comentaron, o porque no pude seguirlo) siempre pueden ver la versiСn vieja. Tambien sirve si son impacientes, pero recuerden que contiene errores, por algo la estoy remasterizando .

Aca tienen el link, niЯitos impacientes n.n

http://foro-gratis. 


	2. Rompiendole las bolas a los mozos

Todo el tiempo que Jinx estuvo preparАndose practicaron los saludos y esas cosas: ⌠buenas tardes seЯor, mucho gusto seЯora...■ Fueron en una limusina para causar buena impresiСn, pero en realidad era uno de los autos de Billy con extensiones blancas de cartСn. Bastante patИtico y Jinx les dijo todo el camino que eso no convencerМa a nadie. Cuando llegaron uno de los ricachones dijo: ⌠Miren esa limosina!! Parece una escultura... IncreМble"  
Jinx:oo Cuando finalmente entraron se dieron cuenta que no se habian perdido de nada: Habia una pequeЯa orquesta tocando violines y esas cosas en un rincСn, y la mesa estaba llena de cestitas de pan, menЗs, centros de mesa y como cuatrocientos cubiertos para cada invitado. Era lo que mas temia Jinx: Ellos de casualidad sabian usar los dos cubiertos normales. Generalmente comian con la mano o a veces directo con la cara . Tomaron asiento a ver si pasaba algo, talvez la gente al verlos creeria que ya era hora de cenar y se sentarian de a poco. Pero no: luego de estar un buen rato aburridos porque no habia "nada divertido que hacer" estaban a punto de irse. Pero cuando casi alcanzaban la puerta, finalmente el ricachon que los invitС hizo su entrada y anunciС la cena. ExcusС su retraso explicando que habia ido al concesionario de ricachones para mandar hacer una flota entera de limosinas que aparenten estar hechas de cartСn. Jinx se querМa matar, como podia haberse creido algo tan estupido, y peor aun que le haya gustado?!?!

Durante la cena, los HIVE (menos Jinx, obvio) comenzaron una guerra de comida con unos adolescentes simpaticos, hijos de ricachones. Eso hizo que Jinx se enojara porque su plan era ⌠hacerse amigos■ de gente influyente para luego obtener privilegios. Cuando Jinx les gritС que se detengan, un tazon de pure que quien sabe de donde vino le dio de lleno en la cara. Jinx se lo quitС y se fue enojadМsima al patio de la mansion. Billy la siguiС para calmarla un poco. -Que pasa? Porque te vas?? -No quiero hablar! Estoy muy enojada con ustedes!! Me estan haciendo pasar vergЭenza... Tenemos una oportunidad para encajar en la sociedad.. Para conocer gente influyente!! Y ustedes van a echarlo todo a perder!!! -Solo nos estamos divirtiendo, esa es otra forma de caerle bien al ricachon (Urrackeando las palabrotas)... -Ah, si? Pues no creo que eso funcio...MMM!!

Billy habМa besado a Jinx. Ella se sorprendiС pero no lo apartС, siguieron besАndose un rato. Cuando finalmente Billy la soltС, dijo: -Lo siento, ese guardia se estaba acercando y no queria que escuchara el plan. Pero... Jinx se sonrojС: Pero..? Billy: Pense que me empujarМas... Jinx estaba roja: Ehh... Mamut: Billy!! Ven, pretenden que todos bailemos o algo asi!! Mamut llamС a Billy desde la puerta de la mansiСn, que estaba como a veinte metros, asi que mas o menos todo el patio escuchС lo que el dijo y comenzaron a entrar para bailar. Billy: Vienes? Jinx: No, gracias. Yo me quedare un rato aquМ afuera...

Billy entrС, pero enseguida notС que sus amigos no estaban bailando. Billy: No dijiste que teniamos que bailar o algo asi? Gizmo interrumpiС: Nosotros nos encargamos del ⌠o algo asi■, jeje . - Luego dijo hacia todos los HIVE-. Tomen todo lo que puedan mientras las viejas bailan. Mamut, Seemorey Kyd Wykkyd fueron robar las billeteras, los bolsos y abrigos de piel de los ricachones. Mientras, Billy aprovechС sus poderes para volver locos a los mozos pidiendoles algo y luego haciendo que otro Billy dijera ⌠Esto no es lo que pedМ!!■ y asi sucesivamente por todo el salon, haciendo que cinco o seis de los mozos consideraran seriamente en volverse asesinos. ╛╛ Despues de un rato la gente comenzС a volver a las mesas, aunque algunos siguen bailando. Billy estaba aburrido, asi que sacС a Jinx a bailar, y para sorpresa de Jinx, Billy bailaba muy bien. Los demas HIVE nisiquiera lo notaron porque estaban muy concentrados en ingerir su peso en comida gratis, pero si se hubieran tomado la molestia de mirarlos, habrian notado que Jinx estaba muy ruborizada... Cuando vieron que se acercaba el ricachon que los invitС a la fiesta, se hicieron los santitos y tomaron un tenedor, cualquiera, no importaba, y empezaron a comer pequeЯos pedacitos de comida muy delicadamente. Entre los cuatrocientos tenedores no sabian cual era cual y una ricachona flacucha le estaba comentando a una anciana espantosa que el chico negro habМa agarrado el cuchillo de manteca en lugar del cuchillo para untar mayonesa a la carne de... no se... faisan. ⌠Es una vergЭenza.. Un sacrilegio.. Una herejМa■ Ayy estas viejas... ╛╛ En tanto, Billy y Jinx habian vuelto a la mesa, y el ricachon le preguntС a Jinx como la estaba pasando. Jinx estaba muy callada.. como ida, no se dio cuenta que le habian hablado, respondiС con un ⌠ehh?? Ahh.. Si, si! Muy lindo todo, gracias D■ . Cuando el ricachon se fue, Jinx mirС a su alrededor: Los chicos volvieron a comer como animales, asi que ella aprovechС que estaban todos sentados en fila, golpeС la cabeza de Gizmo de un manotazo, y eso provocС un efecto dominС, haciendo que chocaran las cabezas de sus amigos entre sМ hasta llegar al final de la fila, donde tambien golpeС a un par de adolescentes, reiniciando la pelea de comida En el proximo y muy especial capitulo de AelC, un personaje nuevo, jojojo 


End file.
